Cerenna Blackmont
Cerenna Blackmont is the captain of her brother Lord Edgar Blackmont's household guard. History Cerenna Blackmont was born in 345 AL, the oldest daughter of Lord Myles and Lady Lynessa Blackmont and younger sister of Edgar Blackmont. She was warded out to Lord Yronwood by her father when she reached age 13 after she got into a fight with her mother about becoming the wife of Lord Santagar, wanting to serve her brother, but her mother refused to entertain the idea, having been raised in the Westerlands, and to restore peace, her father had her sent to ward under Lord Yronwood, angering her mother even further. The few years she spent warding under Lord Yronwood were a happy period in her life, even if she had to fend off advances from visiting lords, and little Yorick Yronwood trailed after her like a second shadow, Cerenna becoming fond of the little heir to Yronwood, her younger sister little more than a child. It was during this period she developed a fascination with longaxes, poison becoming a permanent addition to her arsenal soon after, it was also during this time that she met the Lord of Starfall and her liege-lord, Arthur Dayne. She went to Hellholt with her brother when she was fifteen, after her warding with Yronwood was done, and when her brother was accused of taking both Lord Uller's daughters to bed, she acted as his champion against one of Lord Uller's sons, who was eager to avenge the slight against his family. She proved victorious in the trial, using her poisoned longaxe to overcome her stronger opponent, killing Lord Uller's son, and came back to Blackmont after the trial and being declared the victor to act as the captain of her brother's household guards. She's remained there until today and turned down any attempts to woo her, but she has fathered a bastard son and daughter, the father of her son being one of the knights sworn to House Jordayne and the father of her daughter being the second son of House Lannister, who came to Dorne three years prior to attend a feast at Sunspear, ignoring and foiling her mother's attempts to get rid of her bastards whenever she could. Several of her other exploits include defeating a band of raiders out by High Hermitage, defeating a noted duellist who wanted her hand in marriage if he won, and taking apart a group of slavers near the Mander, among other deeds. Her mother, bitter over the fact that her oldest daughter had decided not to marry and focus her time on serving in her brother's household guard, and has 2 bastards as well, has focused her attentions on her younger sister, intending for one of them to marry, Ashara coming to resent her mother's attentions, and is growing envious of her older sister's freedom. Recent Events She attended the The Grand Council with her brother Lord Edgar Blackmont. She attended the welcoming feast, many lords attracted toward the blonde Dornishwoman but turned down by her. She did dance with several partners, including Lord Commander Luthor Tyrell of the Queensguard and Lyonel Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End. She also participated in a duel with Lord Baratheon sometime during the feast when he expressed interest in her hand. Also during the feast, she got to know Harold Snow and began to fall in love with the Northern bastard. Later that evening, she engaged in a bout of drunken revelry with several other lords and ladies, Lucion Lannister, Karla Cerwyn chief among them. The morning after was very hectic for the young Dornishwoman, since she found herself in Harold's tent twice, sleeping with him both times, one of those times getting her with child. After the second time, she went to get dressed for the council, meeting her brother at his tent and going from there. She showed up wearing a sultry outfit, Harold's fur cloak around her shoulders, which prompted the gathered lords and ladies to whisper to each other. The council went south almost immediately with Cerenna rising from her seat and refusing to acknowledge Lyonel Baratheon as king quite vocally and declaring that House Blackmont would throw their support behind Alysanne Targaryen and not Valarr Waters, despite the fact that he was legitimized. When her brother spoke for and knelt before Valarr after Luthor walked down the length of the hall to crown Alysanne, she stormed out of the hall, coming back with her armor and axe. She knelt before Alysanne, swearing her loyalty to and promising the Targaryen scion her axe. Moments later, Jasper Arryn stormed into the hall with a force of Goldcloaks and ordered them to arrest the Lord Commander, prompting her to leap to Luthor's defense along with Alester Tyrell, the both of them acting as a bulwark against the goldcloaks.Her brother tried to dissuade her, only for her to attack him. She was eventually commanded to stop by Olyvar Martell, the Prince of Dorne, and grudgingly lowered her axe, her and her brother following the Dornish contingent out and back to Dorne. She eventually finds herself at Highgarden with Nymeria Martell, remaining there in secret, and it's during this time that she sends a raven to Harold Snow at the Dreadfort, telling him that she's pregnant with his child. He sends a raven back to her, letting her know that he may not survive the upcoming assault by the Ironborn, sending her into a melancholy state. Family * Myles Blackmont, 48 , father, deceased * Lynessa Blackmont née Lannister, 46 , mother, alive, at Blackmont ** Edgar Blackmont, 27, brother, Lord of Blackmont *** Myriah Blackmont née Jordayne, 25, goodsister, at Blackmont **** Valena Blackmont, 7, niece, at Blackmont **** Lewyn Blackmont, 4, nephew, at Blackmont **** Alyse Blackmont, 15 months, niece, at Blackmont ** Cerenna Blackmont, 22, Captain of her brother's household guard *** Maron Sand, 5, bastard son, at the Water Gardens *** Cassella Sand, 3, bastard daughter, at Blackmont *** Allyria Sand, newborn, bastard daughter, at Sunspear ** Ashara Blackmont, 13, younger sister, at Blackmont Gallery Category:Dornish Category:House Blackmont